Attachment is Pain
by marsdemon
Summary: Coming home late from work Kaiba is knocked out in a dark alley and taken 'prisoner'. Blackmail leads to some interesting events that include sex, chains, money and crime. So when Kaiba is free, why does he want to go back there? Yaoi, semilime, JouKaiba


It was late and dark out. The young CEO was walking hastily down an abandoned street. Already Seto Kaiba was wishing that he had not refused a ride. It was colder then he had expected it to be and it started raining too. The walk from Kaiba corp. was not that long, but the wind and rain was making it worse. For the first time Kaiba was wishing the he has worn something warmer then just a light shirt and his blue trench coat, he was freezing.  
  
Of course he could always whip out his cell phone and call for a limo, but he said that he didn't want a ride and argued that he would be fine when he was told it was cold out, the last thing he was going to do was admit that he has been wrong.  
  
So instead, Kaiba pulled his trench coat around him to protect him fro the wind and ducked his head lower to avoid the cold rain. Even the great Seto Kaiba was not immune to the cold; he only pretended that he was when he was in public. There was no one to see his weakness now, the street was completely deserted and no wonder, who would want to take a walk this late and in this weather?  
  
Annoyed to the point where he almost wanted to change his mind and call for a ride, Kaiba turned into a back alley of a club. This was ultimately the longer way to his home, but the narrow streets provided protection from the wind and the overhanging roofs sheltered him from some of the rain, here, he was less exposed to the harshness of the weather.  
  
Composing himself a little Kaiba wlked a little slower and a little more dignified, but his long confident strides still could not be considered slow, he still wanted to get out of the rain and do it fast.  
  
Kaiba heard the music from the inside of the club, it was loud and not your typical rap, this was mostly rock and heavy metal, one of those clubs. He knew that this crowd had sometimes less tendency to cause trouble, people like this didn't tend to gather in groups that much and therefore if someone attacked him it was more likely to be one person, maybe two or three, but rarely more.  
  
Kaiba could easily take down a man or even a group, but today he wasn't looking for a fight, he was tired, irritated and distracted, the last thing he wanted was to be jumped by someone who doesn't have most of his head there due to the amount of drugs and alcohol they've consumed. Today, he tried to make his way past and away from this area as fast as he could.  
  
It seemed like he has almost cleared the distance when he turned the next corner but as he looked up there was a lone person sitting on a stack of old wooden boxes stacked against the back wall of some building.  
  
Kaiba could not see the man properly, the rain was obstructing his vision and the guy had his head down. He was smoking and looking generally uninterested in the world, even the fact that he was soaked and it was freezing didn't seem to bother him.  
  
For a moment Kaiba stopped to size up the man, but then ignored the lone figure thinking that one, the man was probably some homeless and unknown character, two, he was too stoned to even feel the cold. Kaiba would not be surprised if he heard of yet another homeless man found in the back alley dead from hypothermia or drug overdose.  
  
Ignoring the figure Kaiba proceeded to walk by not giving him a second glance. But as he walked by the figure that has been sitting almost unmoving grinned and amber eyes turned to look at his retreating back.  
  
Kaiba knew that the next turn would take him straight to the street which led to his mansion and then he would be home. He rarely took this route, it was longer, dirtier, darker and he usually was driven anyways. He didn't expect that in the time he hasn't visited this area there have been changes made.  
  
When the turn was cleared, the brunette was met by a huge stone barricade. There has been construction in this area for a while and the road was closed. There was no way to get by this thing and there was no way around it.  
  
"Fuck this!" Kaiba cursed through his clenched teeth, he just walked all this way for nothing and now he had to walk all that way back, make it pas the club with a bad reputation without getting into a fight like he did the last time he decided to take this route and still walk all the way around in the freezing cold, wind and rain. This was the last blow to complete his bad day.  
  
Tuning around on his heel Kaiba proceeded to walk back and was to say the least surprised to see a person standing in his way right in the middle of the street. Kaiba was no fool, he knew that he could not just walk by, this guy wanted for a fight and in a place like this he could not hope to avoid one. The CEO almost groaned in irritation, he specifically tried to avoid getting into anyone's face today, what was wrong with people?!  
  
AS he sized the man up wondering where he came from he suddenly realized that this was the same man that he saw sitting on the cargo boxes just around the corner. The cigarette was gone from his hands, his posture was straight but somehow casual. Kaiba took a good look at what he was wearing and cursed himself, the man before him was dressed in leather pants, steel toed boots, black shirt and a leather jacket.  
  
If Kaiba had noticed this earlier he would have known that he was no homeless, and by the way he stood, fully alert and straight, it was obvious that he was neither drunk nor stoned, that joint he held earlier was just for show.  
  
Kaiba cursed himself again wondering what the hell did this guy want from him, this was no coincidence, the man was there on purpose. Kaiba could hardly believe that a man like that would just sit there in the rain waiting for someone who didn't know that the road was blocked to come along and pick a fight, whoever this guy was, he was waiting for Kaiba to come. As he thought that, the CEO scolded himself yet again, he let this guy get behind him, which was unforgivable carelessness.  
  
Composing himself better Kaiba walked a few paces towards the man, the stranger kept his face down and didn't move. Kaiba could tell thought that he looked up a little in acknowledgement that he has seen him approach. At least he wasn't being ignored, maybe this could go easier then a situation like this might suggest it does.  
  
As it was now, Kaiba was still trying to get a better look at the man. His hair was flattened over his face by the rain, it was darker now because it was wet, but Kaiba thought that it was originally some shade of blonde, he couldn't tell in the darkness. He could not see the man's eyes or most of his face beneath the shadow of his long bangs. The guy was almost as tall as Kaiba himself, but judging from his posture and build, Kaiba didn't think that he was stronger.  
  
That was some reassurance, but not much, the CEO was unarmed and this man could have a weapon on him. After all, he was smart enough to plan this out, as Kaiba did not believe his presence here was a coincidence.  
  
Seeing as the man still didn't move and didn't look like he had any intention to, Kaiba took a few steps forward until he was only a few feet away. His annoyance was growing, but he has forgotten about the rain and the cold all together, this was a more pressing matter, or so he believed.  
  
"Can I help you, because if not, would you kindly move out of my way." Kaiba's voice was cool and composed even though inside he was rather tense, he did not feel like getting into a fight now, not when he has been awake for over two days of tedious meetings. He was emotionally as well as physically and mentally exhausted. He could barely think straight; otherwise he would have noticed something was strange way before it came to this.  
  
He still tried to see the man's face darker, but the one streetlight created such a sharp shadow that he could only see the man's mouth and part of his nose, nothing higher then that, not his eyes and that unnerved Kaiba. He saw the previously expressionless face twist into a grin and the casual stance shift a little.  
  
Before Kaiba could react something was dropped onto the ground, some kind of tube and the area around them quickly filled in with some kind of gas. Kaiba's eyes widened as he clasped a hand over his mouth and nose. It was too late though, he was tired, half asleep and not focused, his reaction was off and he inhaled before he could stop himself.  
  
Everything started spinning. His hand dropped away from him unable to keep up, vaguely he saw that the stranger was breathing through a gas mask. He thought that he saw a pair of amber eyes, but he wasn't sure as his knees gave in and he collapsed onto the dirty wet ground. He could still feel as his head collided with the pavement, his hands never reacting to move and absorb the fall. And then, everything went dark.  
  
Seto Kaiba woke up slowly. His senses seemed dull and his head was throbbing where he hit it. His tongue felt dry and swollen in his mouth. He tried to move but his muscles screamed in protest, he was so numb. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't, either it was dark wherever he was, or he was blindfolded. He believed it was the later because if it was just dark he would still be able to move his eyelids. When he tried to move his hands he found them bound above his head. He was sitting on something that felt awfully like a small stool. No wonder he is so numb, he had no idea how long he has been sitting in this position.  
  
Kaiba tried to move his legs, but they too were bound, more loosely then his arms, but close enough to him that he couldn't kick. With dismay he found out that the were tied to whatever he was sitting on and that whatever he was sitting on was light enough that if he tried to kick, he would pull that whatever from right under himself. That was not something he wanted to do, by the looks of it, he would then probably be hanging suspended by his arms because the way his arms were twisted above his head would not allow him to stand.  
  
He could feel that there was something rather rounded that he was leaning again, almost like a pole, or a thick pipe, he was leaning more towards the later judging by the sounds that his metal bindings made when he tested them against it. He wasn't sure if they were handcuffs, chains or even shackles, but he could judge that they were done up well enough so that he could not get out of them.  
  
'Brilliant mastermind, what did you get yourself into this time?' thought Kaiba wondering what happened to him. He was not nearly as afraid as most people would be in his position. He didn't think that whoever knocked him out wanted him dead because if they did, he would be dead already. Most likely it was something they wanted from him, for him or with him. Either way, Kaiba didn't like it any bit more, after all, there were always things worse then death.  
  
Kaiba let out a low breath, and tried to get a little more comfortable, as it seemed, his abductor might've gone for a walk while he was waiting for him to wake up. No such luck though, as soon as Kaiba moved further, he heard a noise from somewhere left and then steps coming closer. He tensed waiting for whatever was coming.  
  
The next thing Kaiba felt was something extremely cold slide down his chest. He shuddered and recoiled before he could stop himself. It seemed Kaiba only now realized that he was not wearing a shirt. Once again he let out a long breath, it was hot in the room, his skin was on fire and the icy touch seemed to wake him up. He frowned despite his resolve to keep his face neutral; he dreaded the possibility that he was in the hands of some psycho that would hold him here just for his amusement, to torture him. It seemed like his day was only getting worse, thought Kaiba as he strained his ears to hear more.  
  
And he did, it was a low chuckle. By the sound of it, it seemed like whomever the voice belonged to was still quite young and even more disturbingly, the sound seemed familiar. Kaiba's frown deepened, he would kick himself if it was someone he knew, that would surely make more sense, but then that would mean that someone was planning this and he never noticed, something that he would not forgive himself.  
  
"You are amusing Seto Kaiba, even half naked, blindfolded and in chains, you still look like an arrogant bastard, how do you do it?"  
  
Kaiba recognized that voice upon instance, he even scolded himself for not recognizing the person it belonged to when he first saw him, was he that tired that a little rain and change in appearance made him not recognize one of the biggest pains in his ass that ever existed.  
  
Upon realization Kaiba did something uncharacteristically of him, he smiled. It was a rather light smile, he wasn't scared for him life at least, this person would probably torture him until he got him to scream before he killed him, how amusing. But even though, Kaiba managed to be intrigued. If this was in public and there was someone else here rather then the two of them, he would never have showed his true reaction, but somehow he knew that this was different.  
  
"You should smile more, I almost feel privileged to see an actual smile on your face." the statement was simple, with no sarcasm in it, for some reason Kaiba even believed that the man actually meant it.  
  
"Katsuya." Kaiba paused never dropping his light smile "How did you know?" the CEO didn't bother to raise his head or try to move, he spoke keeping his present rather uncomfortable position.  
  
"I watched you argue with your associated when you left Kaiba corp. You were so angry you didn't even want to be driven home. I judged your route from the initial direction you took. It seemed like it was cold enough to drive you to take the longer, but warmer roar that you normally avoid, but took in situations like this n the past. I was on wheels and I know my shortcuts.  
  
Going home, getting what I needed and coming back to the spot to wait for you was the easy part, you gave me enough time to get comfortable, smoke a joint and get soaked. I knew you wouldn't know that the road was blocked, the only way you would have known was if you have been there and you haven't. I knew you were tired enough not to notice danger, after all, you have worked so hard the past few days with no sleep at all."  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
"I'm not, it was too easy, you were pathetic." Kaibe could hear the disappointment in Jou's voice and was surprised, he has misjudged Jou, apparently he liked challenges just as much, only he wasn't so obvious about it.  
  
"How long have you been watching me Jou, you seem to have studied my behavior."  
  
"Long enough to know your complete schedule. I know when you get up, when you make your breakfast, when Mokuba gets up. I know when you leave for work, when your meetings are; I know when you get home, when you sit long hours typing away on your computer, when you finally go to bed. I know how you walk, how your hand twitches the tiniest bit so no one even notices, I know how you limp a little on your left foot when you have overexerted yourself physically. I even know where you have marked yourself with your blade and where you put the drugs you take that bring you the sweet escape that you crave so much."  
  
Kaiba sat silent for a moment contemplating. Jou knew about him more then he wanted anyone to know, and he didn't like that. It seemed Jou knew personal things about him that he was sure no one knew.  
  
"How?" the question was simple enough, but it summarized most of Kaiba's confusion.  
  
"You never see me Kaiba, you never see past someone else's disguise because you are too preoccupied to see your own. Your eyes alone when you argue with me tell me a lot. You seem to think that you are the one getting me worked up, are you so sure Seto Kaiba?" Kaiba once again heard a low chuckle. Jou's voice seemed almost different, it was deeper. He wondered if this was his natural voice, and the one he heard before, the light and carefree one was a fake act.  
  
"I've watched you so long Seto Kaiba. I've been inside your house. Your security is not that hard to breech for someone who knows how to. I've watched you sleep, I've went through your things, I've hidden inside your garden and watched you through the window, you are always so busy, I could have been sitting on your windowsill and you would not have noticed me, nor ever looked out the window to even bother to look at what's out there."  
  
Kaiba could tell that Jou was smiling too by now. It seemed like he has seriously underestimated the kid and his act, or just blindly fell for it. After all, it is a rather well thought out strategy, 'let them underestimate me, instead of overestimate me.' He himself had made it easy for Jou.  
  
"Well then, you have won a game as it seems, I suppose you require a prize." Kaiba finally raised his head and leaned it against the pipe behind him. "What do you want with me Katsuya?" "You fascinate me Seto Kaiba. But I'm annoyed that you think you are better then anyone. You seem to have forgotten one little rule of greatness; remember that there will always be someone better then you. I am just reminding you, and in the process, I can have a little fun."  
  
Kaiba groaned not even bothering to conceal it any more.  
  
"I don't want to know, do I?" he had an expression of a dead man just woken up to be told that he was going to be hanged again.  
  
Jou burst out laughing. "I could kill you right now and thanks to your carelessness no one would ever know, and you still have place for humor, you never fail to amaze me."  
  
"You don't seem surprised."  
  
"Of course not, I've watched you for so long that I don't think that you could surprise me any more, I've seen this side of you many times before when you thought that you were in privacy. But if you care to try and surprise me, then be my guest, it should prove amusing."  
  
Kaiba heard Jou's steps again and then felt the blindfold removed from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes and look around. They were in a small room which looked like it was a basement, or maybe even a subbasement as there were no windows, but quite a few pipes. He indeed was tied to one of them. The room was not big, one small lamp was lighting it all and it wasn't too bright, casting sharp shadows everywhere.  
  
There was a bed in the corner, a warm carpet on the floor. A writing desk stood against the wall on the other side of the room. A small door seemed to lead to the washroom which served to separate the room from the tiny kitchen. There were a few chairs, a wardrobe and a mirror. There was a turned on computer on the table, but it was on a standby screen with a password prompt.  
  
What surprised him the most was the bookshelf that took up one whole wall of the room. It was filled with history books, some biology and medicine and a lot of chemistry, technology, psychology and philosophy. It seemed like Jou was well equipped for studying human behavior first hand, and it seemed like his ideas would probably come from the past, someone else's great strategy that he studied, or maybe it was combined with someone's musing on how the mind worked, whatever it was, it seemed like Jou learned his lessons well.  
  
Kaiba smirked, and at school he was a slacker, figures. Keeping up appearances and probably never having any guests. He noticed computer chips, spare parts and microprocessors all over the room. Some unfinished electronic devises could be found here, as well as some peculiar substances that looked like they were stolen from a chemistry lab. Kaiba's eyes widened as he recognized what Jou was probably doing, if he was right, it seemed like Jou was making bombs.  
  
"I sell them Kaiba, it pays the rent, it pays the expenses and it gets me contacts in places people usually don't know exist." Jou seemed almost apologetic, as if he was trying to make Kaiba understand that he didn't have much other choice.  
  
"Black market. Are you really good enough to pass you stuff there? On the second thought, don't answer that." said Kaiba as he took in Jou's expression that clearly stated 'do you really want to know?'  
  
'Looks like someone leads a double life.' Thought Kaiba grimly now coming closer to the idea that maybe Jou could kill him after all. It appears Kaiba didn't know enough about him when he first made the assumption that Jou would only play with him.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Kaiba looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I need your resources. I need money, and you have just that. I can give you back double when I get my pay, but I need materials and those don't come cheep."  
  
"And what makes you think that I will agree."  
  
"I know you Seto Kaiba, you will do anything to keep you shield up, to let the people know you for what they know you and nothing else. What if I was to change all that?" Jou stood up from the chair he was sitting on and slowly moved closer crutching in front of Kaiba deliberately looking up at him.  
  
Only now did Kaiba notice how different Jou looked then he usually did. He brushed his hair so it fell all around his head neatly and not in messy tresses into his face. His expression was serious and determined which made him look more intimidating. The stupid grin was gone and now Kaiba could clearly see the dangerous mind behind the disguise, plus, he was wearing black, it suited him.  
  
"What if I was to change your whole life around Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"And how would you do that?" Kaiba looked straight into Jou's eyes not for a moment longer trusting the sweet tone of voice Jou was speaking in, Jou himself has made it clear that he was not to be trusted.  
  
Getting up Jou grabbed Kaiba's wrists pressing them into the pipe they were tied to and leaning over Kaiba his face inches above Kaiba's.  
  
"You seem to want a demonstration." He grinned and ran his free hand down Kaiba's bare chest.  
  
"You think that you will intimidate me like that Katsuya? If you know so much about my life you probably know that what you are attempting to do here never worked before."  
  
"Really?" Jou's tone was sweet and he was grinning. His free hand made it's way to Kaiba;s back and his head tilted to the side to whisper right into Kaiba's ear "Look above you my dear friend, I might change your mind."  
  
Kaiba did not shiver or react to Jou's hot breath on his ear as he looked up, but when he did, his whole body went rigid and all traces of amusement left his voice when he growled his next words.  
  
"Bastard, you sick pervert, you wouldn't dare!"  
  
Up on the ceiling was a camera, videotaping the whole process. Kaiba had been in this situation before, he wouldn't give a shit if he fucked another guy, even less so if it was Jou after all he has found out about him, but if this was broadcasted! Kaiba glanced at the computer warily thinking how much damage could be done if this got out.  
  
"Fine, I give up. How much do you need?"  
  
"I've already sent you that information to your e-mail account as well as anything else you need to know. As for now, you don't need to worry about that, or the camera, it will not get out if you serve your purpose. I look forward to doing business with you Kaiba, and not just once, I believe that once you get a taste of the profit you will too."  
  
"Jou, I gave you my word, I'll give you what you want, just turn that thing of."  
  
Jou only shook his head. "You will have to trust me, I have no desire to expose you, no more then you do, after all, you could be a valuable partner. For now, just relax, think of it as a kinky addition. It will not harm you if you be good. Now, where was I, the last time I checked, you do not mind this kind of treatment." Jou hissed in Kaiba's ear as he bit the earlobe slightly and moved closer to almost straddle the other teen.  
  
"You know too much about me Katsuya, I'll kill you if this gets out." he grinned "on the other thought, are you so fond of bondage that you are going to keep me tied up?" Kaiba has already tilted his head to the side to expose his neck.  
  
It appeared that Jou knew about his tastes when it came to sex, because as it was, this was not scaring Kaiba, it was turning him on. Jou was now sitting in his lap straddling him, his hands were slowly exploring Kaiba's heated flesh and his mouth trailing wet kisses, nips and bites down the exposed neck.  
  
Kaiba let his eyes fall shut and the rest of his tense body relax, the sensation was familiar and not in all unwelcome. So the setting was different, it was always different, so this was a different guy, it was always a different guy, so it didn't look like he was going to get the top this time, he has been on the bottom, whatever, he has never minded before.  
  
Taking deep breaths to steady himself Kaiba tried not to moan, if he did, he knew that Jou would drag this out forever, it didn't look like Jou was doing this for the first time either. With a small smirk Kaiba wondered how many people sat in this position crying and begging not to be touched, surely Jou didn't expect him to do the same, after all, he should know better.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaiba has discovered an interesting truth about the person he thought he knew and hated, but he couldn't hate or despise him now because he never hated this Jou, he only hated the mast this Jou wore. This Jou who was currently working wonders with his hands and mouth on his body was a mystery and was quite intriguing, he would like to get to know this Jou. It occurred to Kaiba too that this Jou could quite possibly be good company even when sex and money were not involved, he was more intelligent then he made himself appear and intelligent company always made for good conversations.  
  
Jou's hands played their way up into Kaiba's hair and to the side of his face. Tilting his head up Jou pressed his lips over Kaiba's mouth. The kiss was deep and not really forced, Kaiba didn't fight Jou on it and Jou was a generally good kisser.  
  
"I think I'll have to untie you after all Kaiba, but then, you might or you might not fight. Just tell me which one it is, either way you are not leaving here at this point." Jou was slightly breathless and his speech was sometimes interrupted when he planted a small kiss on Kaiba's neck or shoulders.  
  
"You are infatuated to that point puppy? I'm flattered. And no, I don't have much intention to fight you, it's a little late for that, don't you think."  
  
Jou grinned feeling Kaiba's arousal. For a moment he just sat there leaning against Kaiba's chest with his head on the older man's shoulder playing with a stray strand of hair.  
  
"I hear you are that good Kaiba." The said teen closed his eyes burying his face into Jou's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of Jou's shampoo. "I've wanted you for a while now."  
  
"You are such a pervert Jou, I bet you watched me fuck before." Jou grinned at that, his grin was quickly dropped thought when Kaiba bit down on the junction of his neck and then sucked running his tongue over the bruised tender flesh. Jou moaned a little his hands fisting in Kaiba's hair.  
  
Getting up abruptly Jou unlocked Kaiba's chains and yanked the seating man up to his feet. Kaiba was grinning, somebody was getting violent. No sooner then he thought that thought he was thrown roughly onto Jou's bed and with dismay realized that they were still in the clear range or the camera.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Awww, poor you, I'm sorry Kaiba, this is still going to be taped, but nice try." Jou straddled Kaiba's hips looking down at the teen below. "You look edible" he grinned leaning down so his face is only inches above Kaiba's.  
  
"Does that mean you are going to try and eat me?" Kaiba was grinning evilly now, if he was going to be on the bottom he was al least give Jou a hard time about it.  
  
"Jerk!" Jou crushed his lips against Kaiba's and for a moment it did seem like he was trying to eat him, only literally this time. He barely felt Kaiba's hands unbuttoning his shirt, fingers working naturally from all the practice he had before. Soon the shirt was history and it was just hot flesh against hot flesh.  
  
Moans could be heard in the room, bruises were left on both their bodies where their teeth marked each other like property. Skin was on fire, eyes were clouded with lust, senses were burning with the desire for more intense touch. Jou's hands traveled down Kaiba's body followed by his tongue.  
  
The CEO arched his back by now forgetting all about the camera and even who it was on top of him, this happened so many times before that he barely ever bothered to notice who was with him, only how good they were at it.  
  
Soon, Kaiba's pants followed Jou's shirt and landed somewhere on the floor of Jou's apartment.  
  
"Nice body money-bags." Jou sat up a little to look over Kaiba's slightly tanned skin and his perfectly sculpted muscular built. His gaze though fixed itself on Kaiba's face, sapphire eyes flashing with amusement, so unlike the stoic expression Kaiba usually wore, a slight cat grin lingered on his bruised lips, a perfect picture of a sex symbol.  
  
"Are you done? You saw this before." Kaiba's voice was leisurely, not like a man's who was kidnapped, forced to deal money to a criminal and was about to be fucked by him, but then again, Kaiba has been in more screwed up situations then this.  
  
"Never done, but impatient enough to stop." with another grin to match Kaiba's Jou swooped down and claimed his lips once again. He carefully watched Kaiba's expression change when his hand traveled lower to caress Kaiba's the inside of Kaiba's leg coming dangerously close to the part of his body that wanted attention most.  
  
Eyes closed, head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets, what a delicious sight Kaiba made. His breath was coming in short gasps, his body was arched resembling a cat, his legs have parted a little, but not enough for Jou's liking, Kaiba was not willing to give up all control just yet. In normal life Kaiba was never willing to give up control, but Jou knew enough about Kaiba's night life to know that that was not always the case. Leaving Kaiba for a moment Jou smirked at the low growl he heard from his not completely willing, but not completely unwilling partner.  
  
Soon Jou was as naked a Kaiba was, with an erection to match the one his 'prisoner' had. Jou shoved a leg in between Kaiba's parting his legs more and settled in between them. His mouth was attached to one of Kaiba's nipples and his hands were pinning Kaiba's arms at each of his sides.  
  
Kaiba gasped and let out a shaky breath when his and Jou's erections brushed against each other. The puppy was better then he has expected and it was not helping that lately he has gone without sex for almost three weeks, he was extra sensitive tonight. Kaibas hands circled Jou's waist and traveled up his back to his shoulders at which point Kaiba pulled down to bring the teen closer to himself, feel the heat of his body, feel the touch.  
  
Not stopping what Jou was doing he reached under his bed with one arm supporting his body with the other. Kaiba didn't need to look to know what Jou pulled out.  
  
"How considerate of you." He grinned.  
  
"Shut up and keep kissing." Jou growled as he smoothed some of the lubricant onto his fingers.  
  
Kaiba parted his legs more bracing himself for the initial pain, it always hurt no matter how many times he did this.  
  
The first finger entered with little resistance, Kaiba was carefully keeping his body as relaxed as he could, but the second finger earned Jou a slight hiss, this would take a little longer. Jou grinned in anticipation; this was bound to be good. After he deemed Kaiba ready he added the third finger wincing a little when Kaiba's nails dug into his back upon reflex.  
  
Soon Jou hit a spot inside of Kaiba that made the teen gasp and grab onto him throwing his head to the side. He was panting heavily now, eyes half closed and cheeks flushed. Already his body was starting to sweat a little.  
  
"Ready blue eyes?" Jou purred into Kaiba's ear and bit on it lightly on purpose making his manhood brush against Kaiba's entrance slightly.  
  
"Stop stalling you asshole" Kaiba's arm wrapped around Jou's neck bringing is head down and he kissed Jou forcefully.  
  
"Ummm, if you say so." Jou purred into Kaiba's mouth before he entered him.  
  
After a while Kaiba woke up pleased to find out that he was the first one awake. The clock on the wall told him that it was around four in the mourning, still too early, especially after what he did that night. He could already tell that his lower half would be sore for a while after this. When Jou got really going, he went wild, Kaiba didn't have sex like this for so long that he could even forgive the camera thing, this was worth it.  
  
The said boy was currently lying beside him pressed against the wall and curled up with his nose in Kaiba's shoulder. Their bodies were still sticky from sweat. For the first time Kaiba got a chance to get a good look at Jou. Pale cream skin, soft blond hair, light but strong built. Kaiba thought back to the little physical confrontation they had in the past and realized now that that was an act too, Jou as he has found out was stronger then he let him think before.  
  
As Kaiba evaluated him while playing with his hair he realized that Jou was rather sexy, it's just that he didn't want people to see that and he did a great job hiding it. Grinning again Kaiba shook Jou's shoulder roughly.  
  
"Wake up you asshole, I believe we both have shit to get done before school."  
  
Jou's eyes opened instantly, no grumbling, no whining. He sat up and looked at Kaiba lying beside him.  
  
"You didn't leave as soon as you woke up, how come?" he sounded a little confused, apparently Jou was used to being left alone in the morning after one night stands.  
  
"I didn't feel like it, you look good when you are asleep naked beside me." Kaiba watched Jou get up and go to the shower. After five minutes he was out and drying himself. Kaiba watched Jou start to get dressed. Even though Jou was now wearing his usual clothing, he still didn't quite have his mask back, the expression on his face did the difference.  
  
Kaiba followed Jou's example and got dressed not bothering to use his shower, he would go home and use his own, work could burn in hell for today, he was too sore to go anyways.  
  
"I trust I won't find the previous events all over the internet tonight, will I?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "I need the money by the end of the week, and I can pay you back three weeks after that. I usually don't get orders like this one so I never had this problem before. I realy was not planning to get you involved in this."  
  
"Just keep our mouth shut and we'll both be happy, I charge interest."  
  
Jou grinned, "I thought that I had the blackmail advantage."  
  
"It's a one time advantage, if you get one order, you'll get more. Screw me up and you screw yourself up."  
  
"Looks like someone knows more about what I do then I would expect. You keep the secrets that really need to be kept better then even your sex life."  
  
Kaiba looked at Jou grinning, the kid understood it just fine.  
  
"Katsuya, when you pay me back, don't send it, pay me in cash."  
  
"You haven't given me anything yet."  
  
"I will, and as I was saying, don't send me my payback, I want to pick it up myself."  
  
Jou looked at Kaiba growing more serious and thoughtful then before.  
  
"You liked this more then you were supposed to Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Yes and I'm coming back for more, you should have never decided to ask for my help."  
  
Jou nodded, the tables were turned. He wanted money, he wanted to blackmail Kaiba into giving him the money, he wasn't particularly expecting Kaiba to turn on him and make him the dependent one. Oh well, that didn't surprise Jou, Kaiba was known to take control in most situations, if not physically, then in other ways, it didn't really matter either way, Jou didn't mind seeing him again or doing this again.  
  
"Whatever Kaiba, I'm not complaining. Come back if you want to, but for now, get the fuck out of here before someone calls the police and they start searching for you." Kaiba nodded and walked out the door hoping that he would find his way out of here.  
  
Jou took out the tape and looked at it contemplating. He wasn't planning on Kaiba coming back, he didn't want to get Kaiba involved and he was not expecting this to turn into anything but the purely manipulation and money relationship.  
  
'Don't get attached Katsuya, it's just sex, there'll be others. It's just sex and money and a shit-load of other illegal crap, you are used to that. Attachment means pain, you've been hurt too much.' Jou's thoughts drifted away as he sat down and started to work to get his head away from what he has gotten himself into.  
  
'Attachment means pain.' thought the young Kaiba corp. CEO as he stormed through he still empty streets towards his home wondering why he wanted to ever go back there. 'It's just sex and money, and a shit-load of other illegal crap, you are used to that. You've been hurt too much to get attached again.'  
  
AN: I have no idea where this came from, I don't know what possessed me to write this load of shit, but I wrote it anyways, I must've been stoned when I thought this up. Anyways, they are both OOC here, and I mean really OUT of character, but who gives a shit. Kaiba is a slut dealing with black market and leading a double life. Jou is another slut dealing with black market and leading a double life. Put them two together and you get, well yeah, you saw what you got, a pile of messy writing with no plot line and no common sense to it.  
  
Anyways, press the god damned button and review, tell me if you like this shit, if you do, I might write another one. This was kind of partially lemony, and considering that I don't know how to write lemons it's crap, but whatever. I'd love suggestions on how to improve my writing. By the way, if this story doesn't make sense, don't bother to figure it out, even I don't know where I was going with this.  
  
If you really want to read a better peace of writing though, go read my "Revenge is Sweet" that is the beginning of a much better story, with a plot, an idea and better writing. And I actually proofread it. 


End file.
